


misunderstood mishaps

by hwespn



Series: Kurt and Blaine's firsts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Burt's POV, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: But now, Burt's just trying to watch the 6:00 news with Carole and Finn, over the sound of a bed squeaking and giggling and something banging coming from upstairs that's keeping him from focusing on who did what and the weather report for the week.(or, the first time Burt thinks Kurt and Blaine are up to something more than they truly are.)





	misunderstood mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should post (and finish writing) the next chapter of Listen but this idea popped in my head and I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

Burt has never really had anything against Blaine, even when he found him drunk in Kurt’s bed, or when he marched up to Burt and insisted he educate his son on sex, or he couldn’t tell his ass from his elbow in regards to his feelings for said son, or started dating the son he couldn’t recognize his feelings for literally weeks after the sex talk he insisted he give. At the end of it all, Burt just figures Blaine cares about Kurt and has a funny way of showing it.

Burt could mumble and grumble about his little boy growing up and getting his first boyfriend but really, Blaine obviously deeply cares for Kurt and makes him happy despite all the hell he’s been through in the past 2 years. Kurt comes home every day with a smile on his face and Burt sure as hell has missed seeing his son so full of life.

But now, Burt's just trying to watch the 6:00 news with Carole and Finn, over the sound of a bed squeaking and giggling and something  _banging_  coming from upstairs that's keeping him from focusing on who did what and the weather report for the week. 

"Burt, honey, don't-" Carole starts to say, taking note of the stern look on her husband’s face. 

"Don't what? My son and his boyfriend are up to who-knows-what up there blatantly disrespecting the house rules, while everyone is  _home_  nonetheless!" Burt's mad more at the fact that Kurt and Blaine couldn't wait until they got alone time for their shenanigans rather than them actually _doing_ shenanigans; After all, they do live in Ohio so it’s better they do their… stuff in the house rather than parked in the street like Burt used to do when he and Kurt’s mom were kids, but couldn’t they have had the decency to wait until the house is empty? Burt glances at Carole, who looks awkward and unsure of what to do, while Finn's face is bright red and the poor kid looks plain uncomfortable. “Finn respects the house rules and doesn’t do… that with Quinn—“ 

“Er, it’s Rachel now,” Finn rubs the back of his neck uneasily.

“So Kurt should too!” Burt finishes.

Then there's another giggle followed by "Blaine!" and a thump and Burt has had  _enough._  He gets up from his spot on the sofa and marches up the stairs, gripping the handrail so tight his knuckles turn white. He’s a little reluctant when he approaches Kurt’s bedroom door, nearly fully closed, because what if he opens this door and he _does_ see his son in the throes with his boyfriend? No parent wants to see their kid being intimate, gay or not.

Burt takes a deep breath and pushes open the door and peaks his head in, seeing Kurt and Blaine very much on the bed, though very much clothed. They’re giggling and both have flushed cheeks but considering the most touching they’re doing is Blaine’s hand’s wiggling at Kurt’s sides, tickling him, what they’re doing is pretty damn innocent (though Blaine _is_ hovering over Kurt).

“Blaine, stop!” Kurt pushes Blaine lightly when he notices his dad in the doorway. “Hi, dad.”

And suddenly, Blaine is off of Kurt, sitting up perfectly straight on the bed and pretending to dust off his jeans. Kurt, who usually shies away from physical contact, doesn’t hesitate before kneeling behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him, leaning his cheek on Blaine’s head and resting his weight on him. Blaine leans forward a little to support the added weight, but there’s a smile pulling on his lips as he looks at Burt.

“Just wanted to check what you boys were up to,” Burt lies and he knows it’s obvious but both boys are too focused on each other to really care. “Me, Carole, and Finn were about to go out to get ice cream if you both wanna come.”

“No thanks, Mr. Hummel, I’d better head home.” Blaine sighs and Kurt’s pouting as he unwraps his arms from around his boyfriend. Blaine stands and picks up his bag, Kurt mumbling something about walking Blaine out and Blaine nods at Burt on his way out. Burt follows Kurt and Blaine out of the room and down the stairs where Blaine waves goodbye to Finn and Carole before Kurt grabs him by the hand and almost literally drags him out the door.

“So I take it they weren’t doing anything bad?” Carole raises an eyebrow at Burt who just simply shrugs.

“They were having a tickle fight. A very loud, very misleading tickle fight.” Burt shrugs again and settles in a seat in front of the TV – closest to the window so he has a perfect view of where Kurt and Blaine are leaning against Blaine’s car. He glances once and sees that they’re just talking before turning his attention back to the television.

Some game show is on now, and five minutes roll by and Kurt still isn’t inside. Burt glances back outside and sees Blaine leaning against his car with Kurt standing in front of him, their hands interlocked between them and even in the darkness Burt can see they both have little smile on their face. He sees Blaine pause, and then Blaine’s leaning up and kissing Kurt. Their hands fall from where they’re locked between them and Blaine is pulling Kurt closer, kissing him deeper, and okay this is getting a little too deep for a goodnight kiss Burt should really cut it off—

Then Kurt’s pulling away, kissing him quickly once before stepping out of Blaine’s hold. Blaine’s looking at Kurt like he hung the moon and the stars in the night sky specifically for him and Burt has to look away because he feels like he’s intruding on something personal and private.

A few minutes later, Burt hears Blaine’s car roar to life and pull out of the driveway while Kurt is waltzing into the house, a smile on his face as he waves his family goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> Instagram: victoriamione


End file.
